Pieter Burke
Pieter Burke is the primary antagonist of The Missing Link DLC for Deus Ex: Human Revolution. He is the commander of the Rifleman Bank Station detention center and the Director of Special Operations at Belltower. Biography Burke is a former U.S. Marine Corps Force Recon officer who was dishonorably discharged. He is described as charismatic and a natural leader, but he also has misogynistic tendencies. The specifics of his service record are almost entirely classified.RE: Special request But his dishonorable discharge would normally have to be handed down, as conviction by a general court-martial, as part of a sentence for serious offence. Employed by Belltower, he gave the company many years of "good service", including saving the life of the CEO of Mustang Arms. Burke maintains a close acquaintance with Belltower's high echelon and the TyrantsE-mails on Pieter Burke's computers. After discovering the stowaway, Adam Jensen, aboard the Hei Zhen Zhu cargo ship, Pieter left Netanya Keitner, the offshore base commander, with interrogating Jensen. It was revealed later that she assisted him in escaping, due to her role as an Interpol double agent. After docking at the Rifleman Bank Station, Burke proceeded to relay instructions to his top scientists, and unlocked a hidden elevator, unaware of Jensen's presence. After having his spare augmentations stolen and discovering Keitner's defection from Belltower, Burke placed the facility on alert and began filling the prison cells and labs with toxic gas in an attempt to kill all potential witnesses. After Jensen made his way through all of his forces, Pieter then made a last stand against Jensen in a hangar containing a 80-X Boxguard and several Belltower guards. Regardless of whether Jensen killed or spared Burke, his subordinates are promptly forced into retreating by Garvin Quinn impersonating him. Notes *Pieter notably wields a custom designed Diamond Back .357 revolver obtainable by neutralizing him or by accessing a hidden safe in his office (behind a painting on the wall, opened by a button under his desk). If taken from his office, Pieter will wield a Machine Pistol in place of his revolver during the confrontation with him. *The unique revolver is 'fully upgraded'; despite being slightly less powerful than a regular fully upgraded revolver, and without explosive rounds or the ability to upgrade it further, it's still effective for the short time-span. *While taking out bosses lethally does not count against Pacifist, killing Burke in the Director's Cut version of the game denies the player the achievement, as he is counted as a standard enemy soldier by the game. DO NOT utilize lethal arms if you wish to earn this achievement. Trivia * In ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'', a picture of Burke, along with pictures of Rifleman Bank Station, can be found on a board in Aurelius Milkovich's apartment in Prague. * A list of deployed Tarvos agents, found on the large screen in Tarvos Security's Palisade Bank vault, listed the name "Burke". This may hint that Burke survived Rifleman Bank station and now works for Tarvos. If the player spared Burke, Garvin Quinn will have him contained in preparation for a "permanent solution", leaving several possible outcomes open-ended. See also *Pieter Burke's computers Gallery DX3_BurkeConcept.png|Concept art. DX3_OfficeConcept.png|Concept art of Burke's office. Burke-revolver-icons.png|Burke's custom Revolver. References Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters